


Mine

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Antagonism, Brothers, Demons, M/M, Post-Game, alternative universe, brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil is not too happy about his latest trouble with demons. But Dante and him are not through with the Hell that Mundus unleashed upon Earth yet.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“You should have called me in for backup, you know.” Dante shook his head lightly, while Vergil was patching himself up. Even with the healing properties the nephilim possessed, not all injuries inflicted by demons could just be healed in a flash. Vergil grunted something beneath his breath, but kept his back turned to Dante. “Seriously, Vergil, you were neck-deep in shit back there.”

“I wasn’t.” Vergil’s tone was slightly scathin at this point. “I could have handled that demon well on my own.”

Dante rolled his eyes, then came over and just grabbed a couple of bandages. Vergil protested, but Dante just helped Vergil with the patching up. It was incredible how Vergil tried to play the tough one, but there was no way Dante would let his brother just sit there and sulk. He knew Vergil had his pride, and that the problem was more that Vergil felt mocked and put down whenever he had to help him with a fight. Interestingly, there was no problem when it happened the other way round, but Dante supposed that it was just like that.

Vergil calmed down considerably while Dante was caring for his wounds. They couldn’t remain mad at one another indefinitely anyway. After their parents had been torn from them, Dante and Vergil had been separated, only to find one another years after they had escaped nightmare upon nightmare. They had found one another as young men, hardened by countless battles, and relieved that at least one part of their family was still intact.

The appearance of several dozen more demons had put them into a dangerous situation as of late, and they found themselves fighting far more frequently than should have been good for them. Dante was used to the strain more than Vergil, but neither of them ever complained. It did show occasionally when they were wounded especially harshly, but either way, they just pressed on, in hopes that one day, it would be over, and that they could have some semblance of a normal life.

“Are you done yet?” Vergil sounded frustrated still, but his body language showed that he was a lot calmer than before. “You’re awfully slow with that.”

“Hey.” Dante smacked the back of Vergil’s head lightly, but then stepped back and nodded. “All done. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was. It looked kinda scary, with your clothes soaked in blood.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it wasn’t that bad.” Vergil waved dismissively and then sat down with a grunt. He grabbed the torn up tank top, sighing quietly. “Another ruined. My combat skills still leave much to be desired for.”

Dante kept quiet this time. He knew that Vergil was a bit miffed that he couldn’t pull off many of the moves Dante could. He still thought that his brother had one big strong point that he lacked - the sheer brainpower. Vergil’s knowledge had saved their asses a lot of times, at least just as many times as Dante’s raw power had knocked their foes out before anything could have happened really. Still, Vergil seemed slightly envious of Dante’s power, which Dante found slightly confusing. He wasn’t too envious about Vergil’s brainpower, so why was there such a problem with that?

Dante left the room for a brief time, and came back with a beer for himself and a cup of coffee for Vergil. Vergil looked up with slight surprise on his face, then accepted the coffee with a muttered “thanks”. Dante smirked to himself, leaning against the table and watching his brother. Vergil was lost in thought, and his lips moved lightly while he seemed to be pondering something. That often happened with Vergil, and it was somewhat amusing to watch. It usually also meant that for the next couple of hours, he would be diving head first in some kind of research, and probably raid his extensive book collection for relevant material. Dante wasn’t even sure if Vergil ever had read all of the books he possessed, and the collection just kept growing and growing.

“What do you want to research next?” Dante was curious if it had anything to do with the demons they fought in the past three days. It had been a strange new stray, one which was able to hurt them to the point of their healing abilities being unable to keep up. “You have that look on your face again.”

“I was wondering about the nature of those demons. It didn’t look like they were of natural origin.” Vergil had already opened his laptop and assumed his typical “research mode” stance. Dante leaned against the desk close to him, but observed his brother more than the screen. It simply was fascinating to see how Vergil went right back to work, even when he was still a little miffed at the whole fight. “Someone should know about that kind of stuff.”

Dante wasn’t entirely sure how this should all play out, but he trusted that his brother had an idea of what he was doing. Even if that meant liters and liters of coffee, a sleepless night, and tons of printouts with color-coded marks to indicate the most fascinating and important findings, Vergil would dig his teeth in and not let go until his curiosity was satisfied. It was something Dante didn’t entirely understand, but something he did admire in a way.

Vergil indeed stayed up for a long time, in which Dante was patroling around their hideout. He did find a couple more demons to beat up, while he wondered about Vergil’s exact movitation behind all of this. Was it still because Vergil wasn’t an as strong fighters as him? He couldn’t quite see the problem. As far as he thought about it, there was a huge advantage if they combined their efforts. Vergil could outsmart their enemies easily, so Dante was left with beating the Hell out of them.

Vergil once had asked him how he had become so overwhelmingly powerful. Dante had thought about it, and found a clear answer: because he was egotistical. That had confused Vergil, and he still grinned at the memory of how puzzled Vergil had been. Dante then had explained it being along the lines of making something his. If he just wanted to protect his brother strongly enough, then he could beat any demon scum that would throw itself into his way. Because his brother was his, and his alone, in this world. No demon would touch him. Dante swore on that.

“Satisfied your egotistical drive again?” Vergil’s mocking remark made Dante grin. “Of course you did. I stumbled onto something rather interesting.”

Dante came closer, and Vergil showed him a still image which apparently was taken from a video. Vergil had marked something on it that looked like a mostly human shape, but strangely reflective. “What’s that?”

“Something kept in Mundus’s tower. I don’t know exactly what it is, but it seems like it’s some sort of experiment. It keeps spawning those strange silvery demons we have dealt with lately.”

Dante nodded quietly, his eyebrows furrowed. “So we would need to break into Mundus’s lair to deal with that thing? Just our luck. Even with Mundus eliminated, it still is all Hell here.”

“Don’t worry.” Vergil patted Dante’s back lightly. “We will do this. We’ll make all of Hell pay for our pain, one demon at the time.”

“Hell yeah.”

 

 


End file.
